


stains

by akuchan



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan/pseuds/akuchan
Summary: Gin san is a kid and shoyo is a doting parent, sad at the end. from shoka sonjuku to joui war.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	stains

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama is anime/ manga owned by Hideaki Sorachi, and this fic is based on them.

It was a quiet afternoon, a gentle breeze was following and slowly swaying the leaves on a tree in the garden. Shoyou was also enjoying this tranquil moment by sitting down on engawa and sipping down some tea but such suddenly came to an end when he heard footsteps swiftly approaching him and when he turned to his right, he saw a boy whose kimono were covered in mud and even his ever so shining silver hair and cute chubby face ( as Shoyou would call it) had to mud stains all over.  
Shoyou thought, knowing this boy he either went and did one of his mischiefs or planning to but failed and this is the result and probably his two partners in crime are also covered in mud and might have gone home to clean before I began to scold them.  
There was a few seconds of pause before shoyou said anything after looking at the boy which felt terribly long for the boy because he knew he might receive some kind of scolding or punishment, then Shoyou came towards him slowly and gracefully as always and kneeled down to the boy’s height and spoke out in his usual calm voice “Gintoki, where did you play for you to be entirely covered in mud” there was no answer from the boy, Shoyou took his kimono sleeve and slowly scrubbed Gintoki’s face to wipe off the dirt. “Gintoki I don’t mind you playing in dirt and mud but sometimes you are quite careless so just be cautious enough to not injury yourself greatly, ok?” Gintoki gave a small nod and was still standing there silently while Shoyou is wiping the mud off of his face. “ such a cute face and it is covered in mud” said Shoyou to which Gintoki finally gave a reply “I am not cute, stop calling me that” he said in a slightly angry tone,  
“But you are cute” replied Shoyou knowing full well that it will anger Gintoki but still unable to suppress his urge to tease him because he thinks Gintoki is adorable when he sulks by puffing up his cheeks which is quite different from his usual indifferent attitude. After whipping most of the dirt off Shoyou told Gintoki to take a bath, Gintoki slightly looked confused for a moment but immediately took off to the bath, the reason for Gintoki’ slightly confusion was because Shoyou did not scold him for what a mess while he was expecting him to even give his signature head punch. Shoyou was used to Gintoki’s usual antics and at this point that unless needs scolding for his action he will not do so because he knew that if scolded Gintoki for each and every time he would lose his breath and will probably at the end of the day just be lenient on his punishment because what can he when he is such doting parent.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kneeling down on a cliff and tied up waiting for his execution but the thoughts which run in his mind are not of fear. Shoyou hears slow steps in his behind along with his other students’ screams of telling his friend to stop even though he can’t do anything in the situation he still wishes that he did not make his students make this choice of either them or him, the footsteps stop behind him and while slowly turns around he saw his precious student or son, who is all grown up. While slowly looking up to him Shoyou thought he did grow quite tall, his facial features quite defined now but that curly ever shining silver hair never changes, Shoyou takes a good look at Gintoki’s face even if it for a moment and notices his pained expression also the blood splatters on him just by that he could have imagined what kind stuff Gintoki and others had to go through and he certainly never wished for them to suffered so much. Remembering the days they spent together, Shoyou smiles one last time and says” thank you” to which Gintoki responds the same as he always does whenever he sees Shoyou smiling by smiling back at him. During his final moments while Shoyou was remembering his days at Shoka sonjuku he remembers how he used to wipe dirt off Gintoki’s face and in same the way wishes to wipe those bloodstains off his face, a small gesture he showed as a parent to his kid that he will never be able to do again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this my first time writing fanfic so please be lenient on the grammar and wording.  
> Gintama is my favourite anime of all time so I thought i would start with fic devoted to that masterpiece.


End file.
